1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay having a base that defines a base plane. The relay includes at least one switchover contact set including two fixed contact mounts anchored in parallel in the base and fixed contacts on their free ends. Each contact set also having a contact spring that can be switched over between the fixed contacts at a first end which bears a movable contact and a second end which is fastened to a spring mount that comprises a terminal segment that is anchored in the base parallel to and in alignment with the fixed contact mounts, but outside the space enclosed by them. The relay also has an electromagnet system that stands with its coil axis vertical with respect to the base and whose armature movement is transmitted to the contact spring(s) via a slide that can be moved parallel to the base plane.
A relay of the above-described variety is known for example from DE-AS 1 166 893. There, the spring mounts project upward from the base approximately parallel to the coil axis, and the contact spring is respectively fastened on its upper end, said spring extending in the opposite direction and working together with the fixed contacts in the base region. In this case, the bolt engages with the contact spring between the fastening point and the contacts, by which means the effective spring length is limited and the forces to be applied by the magnet system are relatively high.
From EP 0 016 980 B1, a relay for high switching capacity is known in which a spring mount is arranged between two fixed contact mounts, whereby the spring extends upward from the base, parallel to the contact mount. The terminal pins of the fixed contact mounts are disposed on the external side of the base and are bent at right angles, in order to produce a greater distance to the spring mount.
There is a need for a relay of the type cited above, having a simplified construction and which can be used in an arrangement with several switchover contacts, with spring mounts that lie with their terminals in a predetermined grid outside the fixed contact mounts, but with the contact springs arranged in an easily surveyed fashion between the fixed contacts, and which can be actuated by the magnet system in such a way that their circuit state can also be easily monitored.